Koidensha
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: Naruto tidak percaya pada cinta pertama, tapi di suatu hari, hatinya bergetar hanya karena mata birunya bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna perak. Stasiun, kereta, dan gadis aneh yang selalu memakai sundress. Fic Pembukaan saya untuk NHTD#5


**Halo~ oneshot for NaruHina, bisa dibilang ini fic pembukaan saya sebelum publish fic untuk NHTD #5.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Aiko Fusui**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s). Karena ini hanya untuk pembukaan NHTD #5, jadi nggak janji bakal angst atau tragedy banget. Hehehe. Jika nggak suka, sebaiknya tidak menyakiti diri sendiri. Terima kasih ^^**

**Koidensha**

.

-.-

.

Ini jam pulang kerja. Stasiun penuh dan semua orang berebut ingin segera pulang. Emosi negatif semakin menumpuk saat dari pengeras suara terdengar bahwa kereta mengalami masalah di tengah jalan. Yah, biasa, di musim dingin yang terkadang tidak bisa diprediksi ini, salju bisa turun dengan sangat deras. Menimbun apapun, membekukan apapun, termasuk rel kereta api.

Dia berdiri disana, dengan satu kaleng kopi panas yang baru ia beli dari mesin minuman otomatis. Tidak ada bangku yang cukup kosong untuk ia dan tas besarnya, dan tidak ada pemandangan selain lalu lalang dan berjejalan para manusia untuk sekedar mengangkat tangan dan memanggil kenalan mereka.

"Jadi begini, London."

Pemuda itu diterima di sebuah perusahaan iklan di pusat kota sebulan setelah kelulusannya. Tidak ada yang aneh, dia memang dilahirkan dengan bintang keberuntungan yang sangat besar. Bahkan dia bukan lulusan cemerlang atau pekerja keras yang hebat, pemuda itu hanya seorang yang begitu percaya diri dan tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan dewi fortuna yang selalu memayungi dirinya.

Ketika kereta yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang dengan suara desing yang khas, tubuhnya ikut berlomba berjejalan ke dalam kereta kelas ekonomi tersebut.

Ia siap masuk ke dalam pintu yang mendesis siap tertutup saat seseorang bersuara lembut memanggilnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"_Sir_ Naruto."

Pemuda itu menoleh, terpaku sesaat pada gadis berambut panjang yang hanya memakai sundress di musim bersalju ini. Dua tangannya memegang kartu tanda pengenal berwarna cokelat yang dikenali Naruto sebagai miliknya.

"Apakah ini milikmu? Tadi terjatuh." Itu adalah pertama kalinya Naruto mendengar suara yang begitu bening. Seperti mengawang dan menjeratnya pada kolam tak berdasar.

Mata birunya kemudian menatap pada kartu yang disodorkan ke hadapannya. Benar, itu memang miliknya. _"Thank you."_ Dan seharusnya Naruto berpaling dan melanjutkan hidupnya. Namun entah apa, ada sesuatu yang menahan gerakannya, menulikan telinganya pada deru mesin kereta yang siap berangkat.

Yang dilakukan Naruto hanya menatap ke dalam dua bulatan perak yang mencerminkan rupa purnama, lalu ia tersesat dalam hutan imajiner yang begitu indah. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil satu langkah ke belakang, memutuskan pandangan mereka dengan menunduk hingga beberapa helai rambut gelapnya jatuh menutupi bahunya yang pucat.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Secepat kedatangannya, secepat itu pula ia menghilang di balik kerumunan orang di stasiun kereta. Naruto tidak pernah merasa begitu hampa selama hidupnya seperti saat ini. Ia merasakan kehangatan memikat yang dengan cepat berubah dengan kekosongan yang menekan bulu kuduknya.

Ia berjalan terburu-buru, masih mencari dimana kiranya sosok cantik itu pergi.

"_Excuse me… Sorry, Madam… Sorry."_ Berkali-kali menabrak bahu orang lain, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan bahu pucat yang terbuka karena sundress.

Naruto mengacaukan deru nafasnya sendiri. Ia berhenti di satu tempat yang lumayan kosong dari orang-orang. Mengedarkan pandangan, tetap mencari, dan sepuluh menit berlalu, kehampaan masih tetap menemaninya.

** ~Aiko Fusui-Koidensha~**

Naruto tidak percaya pada cinta pertama, setidaknya sampai hari kemarin.

Yah, rasanya tidak sampai dua menit ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis aneh yang sama sekali tidak kedinginan di cuaca bersalju itu. Cuek mengenakan sundress, tersenyum dengan begitu manis, tidak peduli pada angin yang menerpa kulit pucatnya, dan dua mata serupa bulan perak yang berhasil dengan mudahnya memerangkap Naruto pada perasaan tak bernama.

Ia menjadi sangat penasaran dan jari-jarinya kelu dengan tekanan baru yang ia alami. Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat dengan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan sebelum waktu_ deadline_. Melewati toko roti milik kenalannya, ia tergerak membeli cinnamon roll.

"Aku tidak menyangka, maniak ramen sepertimu mau membeli makanan feminin ini." sang kasir yang merangkap pemilik toko berkomentar.

Naruto tersenyum bingung, "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kau sedang tidak hipotermia kan?" cinnamon roll selesai dikemas, Naruto mengambil uang untuk membayarnya.

"Apa hubungannya dengan hipotermia? Sudahlah, bukankah bagus kalau sesekali aku juga jadi penglaris?"

Lelaki gendut di depannya tertawa, mengangguk-angguk dengan perut yang berguncang. Mengatakan persetujuan dan sekaligus menyuruh Naruto membeli lebih banyak lagi roti produksi tokonya.

Naruto menanggapi sambil lalu, ia buru-buru dengan hati yang masih belum bisa tenang. Ia keluar dari sana dan berlari menuju stasiun bawah tanah. Belum banyak orang yang datang saat ia sampai di lobi stasiun. Wajar, ini masih jam tiga siang, satu jam sebelum jam pulang kerja.

Kopi hangat menjadi destinasinya untuk menemani cinnamon roll yang ingin ia makan. Ada bangku panjang yang kosong, dan tidak sulit untuknya untuk duduk santai disana. Ia makan sembari mengedarkan pandangan, berharap bertemu dengan sosok yang semalaman membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Tangan Naruto siap mengambil satu cinnamon roll lagi dalam kotak saat suara bening itu menyentuh pendengarannya.

"_Are you looking for me, Sir_ Naruto?"

Degup jantungnya berhenti beberapa saat sebelum berdetak kembali dengan degupan yang luar biasa cepat. Lehernya menoleh dengan cepat dan hangat menghampiri seluruh hatinya saat tepat di sampingnya, sosok itu hanya diam dan tersenyum.

Kedua matanya yang biru membulat, mengerjap-kerjap dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak sedang terbang dalam alam khayalan. "N-namamu?" pertanyaan itu datang secara spontan. Mengundang kikik geli dari gadis yang masih suka mengenakan sundressnya, kali ini ia mengenakan syal putih serupa salju yang melilit lehernya.

"Nama saya Hinata, saya orang Jepang. Dan selamat, Anda bisa menemukan saya, _Sir_ Naruto."

Gugup datang dan mewujud keringat dingin yang menuruni pelipis pemuda itu. Ada banyak kata yang ingin ia ucapkan, tapi nafasnya kacau, hatinya pun demikian. Lidahnya kelu meski beberapa kali ia menelan saliva demi menenangkan diri.

Kepala berambut gelap itu kemudian condong pada sisi kanan Naruto yang kosong. "Ah, Anda membawa cinnamon roll." Dan tersenyum riang. Naruto menemukan kegembiraan lain ketika ia dengan canggung dan buru-buru menawarkan semua cinnamon roll-yang baru dimakan satu-salam kotak kepada gadis yang menerima pemberiannya dengan suka cita.

"_Ittadakimasu!_" satu gigitan besar mulut Hinata dan perut Naruto terasa sudah kenyang.

Hinata terus melahap cinnamon roll itu dengan semangat, berkomentar dengan mulut penuh tentang betapa lezatnya roti bergulung itu.

"Kau menyukainya, Nona Hinata?"

Dibalas anggukan semangat, "Ini makanan favoritku."

Naruto memikirkan ide cemerlang, "Aku akan membawakannya lagi besok. Kalau Kau mau, Kau bisa memakannya bersamaku."

"_Are you sure, Sir?"_ kedua mata perak itu berbinar-binar, memberikan kerlingan lain selain warna perak rembulan yang sempurna mencetak di sana. Giliran Naruto yang mengangguk, yakin dan begitu gembira, "Sungguh, Nona Hinata."

Bermenit-menit terlewati, berbicara dengan random namun tidak pernah membosankan. Jam di pergelangan tangan Naruto sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lebih, langit juga sudah menggelap. Tapi ia menunda kepulangannya karena Hinata terlihat masih kelebihan baterai.

"Apa Kau tidak kedinginan?"

Hinata menghentikan tawanya, menoleh takjub pada Naruto yang melepaskan jaket dan tanpa komando, menyampirkannya dengan nyaman di bahu pucat Hinata. "Pakailah sweeter atau jaket lain kali, kalau hanya sundress, Nona Hinata pasti-"

"Saya tidak kedinginan." Lalu berdiri, jaket Naruto melambai dan tampak kebesaran di tubuhnya yang mungil. "Lihat." Ia melepas sandal rumahnya yang sederhana, berjalan di antara tumpukan salju di bagian stasiun yang terbuka. Ia meloncat-loncat riang dan sama sekali tidak terlihat memerah atau gemetaran karena udara dingin.

Gantian Naruto yang takjub, tapi lebih banyak kecemasan sehingga Hinata kembali pada sisinya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa Kau mutan, Nona Hinata?"

Gadis itu tidak menjelaskan apapun, hanya memasang senyum kebanggaannya dan mundur satu langkah dari jangkauan Naruto.

"Saya harus pulang sekarang, _good night Sir_ Naruto." Ia menyerahkan jaket gelap itu pada pemiliknya, "Dan terima kasih karena peduli pada Saya." Lalu berlari menembus keramaian. Bersama kaki yang mengenakan sandal rumah sederhana, melaju di bawah salju yang turun satu-satu.

Naruto berdiri di tempatnya, masih memandang pada jalan berbelok yang menghilangkan sosok Hinata. Angin menerpa tubuhnya yang dengan cepat menggigil, memutuskan memakai jaket yang masih menyimpan wangi lain selain aroma tubuhnya. Kereta yang datang kemudian mengumumkan tujuannya yang sama dengan milik Naruto. Ia berjalan dengan tenang, hatinya bahagia dan menerima banyak kembang api semu di atas kepalanya yang pirang.

Naruto terus berjalan, masuk ke dalam gerbong yang sebentar lagi akan ditutup, sama sekali tidak menyadari-atau tidak peduli-bahwa banyak orang-sedari tadi-memberikan atensi yang ganjil padanya.

**~Aiko Fusui-Koidensha~**

Hampir seminggu Naruto melakukan rutinitas yang sama; pulang kerja, membeli cinnamon roll dalam jumlah yang selalu bertambah, duduk menanti di bangku panjang peron sembilan, menunggu kedatangan seseorang dengan kopi panas, dan mengacuhkan banyak pandangan heran nun takut dari orang-orang yang melihatnya bahagia karena kedatangan Hinata di sampingnya.

"Besok keluarga saya akan datang." Kata Hinata di sela kunyahannya. Suaranya yang bening tersirat kerinduan yang terasa abadi.

Naruto tak mengerti mengapa ia mendadak merasa sedih. Ini tidak seperti kesedihan yang ia rasakan selama ini. Banyak kehampaan dan putus asa yang melingkupi hatinya, terasa suram dan tidak berujung. Naruto belum pernah setakut itu untuk merasa sedih.

"Apa akhirnya Aku akan diperkenalkan dengan keluargamu, Nona?"

Hinata mengedikkan bahunya, "Tergantung."

Naruto tertarik, merasa bahwa ada peluang untuknya dengan mengikuti kalimat gadis yang seperti anime ini. Naruto tidak pernah menyukai satu anime pun saat di Jepang, tapi sosok Hinata mengingatkannya pada figur manis yang menyukai roti kayu manis bergulung, "Apa aku harus berpakaian rapi?"

"…" kalimat yang ingin dikatakan Hinata tersendat saat seorang petugas stasiun mendekat.

"Selamat sore, _Sir_." Naruto mendongak, menatap ke dalam dua bulatan cokelat yang mengangkat topinya.

"Ya, selamat sore."

"Boleh saya duduk disini?"

Naruto melihat sisi kanan yang kosong dan kemudian mengangguk. Perasaannya selalu tidak enak jika berkaitan dengan petugas berseragam. Ia tidak pernah beruntung, seolah para petugas berseragam itu membawa angin ribut yang memelantingkan payung dewi fortunannya.

"Begini, Saya sarankan Anda untuk segera pulang, _Sir_." Nada suara petugas itu seperti menyimpan sesuatu, berkali-kali mengedarkan pandangan seolah diburu oleh mafia nomor satu karena dia telat membayar pajak wajib. "Kalau bisa, Anda langsung pulang sekarang… daripada berbicara disini sendirian."

Naruto tercekat, kebingungan merambatinya dengan begitu rata dan cepat, "Saya tidak sendirian, Anda lihat… saya menemani seseorang." Naruto mengarahkan telunjukkanya pada sisi kiri. Di matanya, Hinata duduk diam dengan kepala menunduk sehingga rambut gelapnya terlihat lebih lebat. Namun di mata petugas itu, tiada apapun selain kekosongan yang mengisi sisi kiri Naruto.

Petugas itu meneguk ludah, tanpa sadar merogoh rosalio yang ada dalam sakunya. "Apa maksud Anda, _Sir_?"

Bulatan biru Naruto memutar, bosan. Menjelaskan kembali pada petugas di depannya bahwa dia sedang menemani ngobrol seorang gadis yang cantik. "Namanya Hinata, jika Anda ingin tahu." Tambah Naruto dengan agak jengkel.

Petugas itu terdiam, kedua mata cokelatnya membulat sesaat sebelum berusaha menguasai diri dengan menghela nafas besar. "Maafkan saya, _Sir, but… actually, I can't see anyone in your left side, Sir._" Hela nafas lain datang, "Jika itu benar Miss Hinata, maka maafkan kelancangan Saya jika mengatakan pada Anda bahwa Miss Hinata sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu."

Naruto seolah baru saja ditimpa oleh segunung batu-batu besar yang ambruk tepat padanya. Apa yang petugas itu katakan? Jelas-jelas disampingnya ada Hinata!

Pemuda itu menoleh, pelan-pelan memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis yang mendongak memandangnya. Kedua mata peraknya berair, tapi senyumnya tetap sama. Wajah itu wajah yang polos, seolah meminta maaf dan perlindungan dalam satu waktu. Naruto tidak bisa percaya pada kalimat petugas itu, tapi tidak bisa menolak kenyataan bahwa semakin lama, kulit Hinata yang pucat menjadi menipis disaput angin.

Naruto sulit menerima semua ini, semenjak hatinya terpikat pada auranya yang tidak bisa ditolak, merindukan bentuk senyumannya di setiap malam, dan bahkan… suaranya yang selalu bening dan terdengar mengawang terdengar begitu nyata saat ia berkata, "M-maaf…"

Air matanya turun, tapi tidak pernah menjejakkan basah pada lantai stasiun.

"Ma-maaf…"

**~Aiko Fusui-Koidensha~**

Naruto memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti selama tiga hari. Ia butuh memikirkan semuanya, mendiskusikan keadaan tak terduga ini dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada sosok tidak terlihat, kan? Naruto bahkan masih mengingat bagaimana lembutnya kulit Hinata saat tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengannya. Ia tidak tertembus oleh sentuhan, jadi bagaimana mungkin dia adalah keberadaan tak kasat mata?

Hinata milik dunia ini! Bukan milik alam lain.

"Aaargh!" sedari semalam, ia belum mandi sama sekali, pun dia malas untuk pergi mandi pagi hari. Yang ia lakukan hanya menggelung diri dalam selimut dan sama sekali gagal tertidur bahkan sampai matahari kembali datang.

Topik yang menguasai kepanikannya masih sama; Hinata. Ia rasa dia akan gila karena gadis itu, ia sudah dengan mudah menyukainya hanya mata pantulan purnama telah menyihirnya ke dalam khayalan indah tak bertepi. Ia tidak akan siap jika harus menjadi benar-benar gila karena berita yang terdengar sangat mustahil dan konyol.

"Hinata… Kau bahkan terlalu cantik untuk jadi hantu…" ucapnya putus asa.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Hinata, bahwa hari ini keluarganya akan datang. Stasiun itu pasti memilik sejarah dengan Hinata, dan mengetahui dari orang-orang terdekat mungkin akan sangat membantu Naruto untuk mencegah kewarasannya hilang sepenuhnya.

Tidak perlu mandi, ada jeans dan jaket siap pakai yang ia kenakan dengan segera. Mengambil topi rajutan dan mengeluarkan sepedanya dari samping rumah. Ia butuh secepatnya untuk sampai, dan tenaga dari rasa penasaran dan sakit hati sekarang lebih mendominasi tubuhnya yang sejujurnya kosong dari makanan.

.

.

.

Stasiun tetap ramai seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang berubah dari laju kesibukan meski cuaca musim dingin hari ini lebih buruk dari kemarin. Naruto tiba di gerbang stasiun dengan nafas memburu, ia menggoes sepedanya sepanjang 12 kilometer karena kereta yang biasa ia tumpangi untuk menuju stasiun 'Hinata' macet. Ia butuh kalori, tapi kepalanya sibuk berpikir tentang Hinata dan Hinata.

Ia memakirkan sepedanya dan masuk ke dalam stasiun dengan tergesa, menuju peron sembilan, mencari bangku panjang yang biasa ia temukan, berdiri di sana dan mengedarkan pandangan. Petugas kemarin yang melihatnya kebingungan, menawarkan bantuan.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, _Sir_?"

Berkali-kali menelan ludah dan menghela nafas dengan cepat di sela-sela pertanyaannya yang terdengar putus asa, "Hh… Hinata… keluarganya, Hh… dimana?"

Petugas itu mengerti dengan cepat, menuntun Naruto ke dekat lintasan kereta, dimana beberapa orang mengenakan baju gelap dan semuanya terlihat muram dan sedih. Seorang wanita yang menangis melemparkan bunga lily putih ke lintasan kereta yang bersalju, disusul yang lain.

Naruto bergeming di tempatnya, merasa kebas dan begitu kehilangan. Ia seolah ditampar oleh tangan kenyataan yang penuh duri saat melihat seorang pria paruh baya meletakkan foto berbingkai yang memuat gambar Hinata disana. Lilin dinyalakan, rosalio dikeluarkan dan setiap orang memanjatkan do'a.

"Miss Hinata meninggal dua tahun lalu, _Sir_. Di bulan Agustus, musim panas pertama keluarga Hyuuga yang pindah ke daerah sini. Miss Hinata tertabrak kereta yang lewat karena meloncat ke lintasan kereta untuk menyelamatkan seekor kucing." Petugas itu melepaskan topi, memanjatkan do'a dari kejauhan untuk kebahagiaan Hinata di alam sana.

"Itu adalah kecelakaan paling mengenaskan semenjak stasiun ini dibangun. Beberapa orang memang pernah bertemu dengan sosok Hinata, tapi tidak pernah seaneh Anda, _Sir_." Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto yang lemas sedari tadi. "Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Miss Hinata, karena itu keluarganya datang. Kami, semua petugas stasiun, tahu tentang hal ini… dan mengenai itu, Saya ikut menyesal karena Anda harus mengalami ini, _Sir_. Tolong lupakan-"

"Jangan bercanda!" Naruto menggeram, tangannya yang mengepal kuat, gemetar menahan air mata yang sulit untuk ia sembunyikan. Ia jelas-jelas melihat gadis itu disana, berdiri sepi di tepi lintasan kereta bertanda kuning, mengenakan sundress dan syal putih serupa salju.

Ia tidak pernah sebingung ini dalam hidupnya, bahkan jika ia tidak bisa memutuskan sesuatu, ia tidak pernah ambil pusing karena ia memiliki bintang keberuntungan yang besar. Awalnya segala dalam kehidupannya selalu teratasi, tapi kenapa yang ini tidak?

Naruto tidak lagi mengandalkan otaknya, sepenuhnya menyerahkan semuanya pada insting dan perasaan rindu yang menggebu. Ia berlari, mengacuhkan teriakan petugas yang mencoba mencekal lengannya agar berhenti. Naruto menerobos kerumunan keluarga Hyuuga dan dengan lantang berkata,

"DIA DISANA, BODOH! Apa kalian tidak lihat? Hinata ada disana!" telunjuknya mengarah lurus pada gadis yang melepaskan sandal rumahnya, menatap hampa pada rel kereta yang dingin di bawah sana.

PLAK!

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Naruto, "Hentikan omong kosongmu, Bocah! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang putri kami!" kepala keluarga berang, mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh dari isterinya yang sesenggukan.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti Naruto sekarang. Yang ingin pemuda itu lakukan hanya mengatakan bahwa Hinata merindukan mereka, meminta mereka tahu kalau gadis itu ada disana. Persetan dengan hantu atau kematian, Hinata adalah Hinata, tidak lebih dari seorang gadis rapuh yang bermata sesepi rembulan.

"Naruto…" suara bening itu datang padanya, membuatnya mengalihkan atensi pada gadis itu, menghentikan ocehannya tentang keberadaan Hinata yang memang kasat mata, "Sudah… tidak apa-apa."

Dengan mudahnya Hinata meloncat ke bawah-lintasan kereta. Ia seperti menaiki angin karena langkahnya yang begitu ringan. "Jika mereka tidak bisa menemukanku, maukah Anda menemani saya, _Sir_ Naruto?"

Tangan kanan itu terulur padanya, menawarkan sejuta kebahagiaan yang lain dari pada yang lain. Saat mata birunya lurus memandang pada dua mata perak yang tersenyum, semua logikanya hilang tak bersisa.

Ia menjadi gila, sungguh. Coba lihat saja; kereta selanjutnya akan datang dalam beberapa detik dan pemuda itu menepis kasar semua tangan yang mencoba menariknya menjauh dari sosok Hinata yang masih menunggunya dengan setia.

Telinganya tuli pada semua teriakan, dan tubuhnya bergerak begitu liar pada kekangan banyak orang padanya. Ia berjalan, tertatih menghampiri kedua mata yang menghipnotis hidupnya, meloncat turun dari batas kuning, tertawa lebar saat Hinata di depannya menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan sayang.

"Selamat datang, Naruto." Lalu pelukan datang dengan semua bisikan yang memabukkan, sempurna menghilangkah suara-suara panik dan deru mesin kereta yang semakin mendekat. "Terima kasih."

Pemuda itu menggerakkan tangannya, balas memeluk. Ia merasa semua dunia adalah miliknya, ia tidak butuh apapun lagi sekarang. Hinata ada dalam dekapannya dan begitu nyata untuk disentuh. _"Tadaima."_ Katanya jelas.

Hinata melepas pelukannya, kembali mempertemukan kedua bulatan peraknya ke dalam dua bulatan sewarna langit yang mempesona, _"Okaeri."_

Naruto benar-benar tidak butuh apapun lagi, tidak peduli apapun lagi. Bahkan saat pijakannya semakin bergetar, dan lampu kereta yang semakin terang mendekat, ia tidak peduli.

Hanya ada Hinata yang sanggup mengambil seluruh dunianya.

Seluruh nafasnya… seluruh nyawanya… yang tidak mungkin bisa selamat dari deru mesin yang meneror mendekat.

_"Jika kau memahami cinta adalah perasaan irasional, sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, tidak butuh penjelasan, maka cepat atau lambat, luka itu akan kembali menganga._

_Kau dengan mudah membenarkan apapun yang terjadi di hati, tanpa kau tahu, tanpa memberikan kesempatan berpikir bahwa itu boleh jadi karena kau tidak mampu mengendalikan perasaan tersebut_

_Tidak lebih, tidak kurang."_

*Tere Liye, buku "Sepotong Hati Yang Baru"

**~Aiko Fusui-Koidensha~**

**`Finish`**

**A/N: Apakah sifat hantu Hinata dikategorikan baik atau jahat, saya serahkan pada pembaca, hehehe… Selamat Puasa bagi yang menjalankan ^_^, dan reader yang udah dapet KTP, ayo persiapkan diri untuk pemilu 9 Juli nanti. Tetapkan pilihan dan jangan bikin rusuh ya… hehehe**

**Apa alurnya terlalu cepat? Apa ada typo yang sangat mengganggu?**

**Review?**

**Salam**

**Aiko Fusui**


End file.
